You Don't Know You, The Way I Do
by hellorejects
Summary: When Kurt Hummel runs in to trouble on the streets, his life is saved by a stranger who takes a bullet for him, literally. With the feeling of guilt weighing on Kurt, he decides he must get to know his savoir, if he ever wakes up.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

"Kurt please s-stay longer!" Rachel whined, grabbing on to his shoulder. Kurt slowly removed Rachel's hand from his arm. He was not in the greatest mood because of Karofsky shoving him in to the locker and muttering more threats at him. He thought that it finally being the weekend, this Glee party would cheer him up, but he was finding no satisfaction in watching drunken teenagers.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm just not in the mood to babysit teenagers tonight and clean up after they puke." As soon as Kurt stated that, he spotted Brittany puking on Rachel's couch. It took the attention off of him for enough time so he could sneak out of the Berry residence.

As Kurt began to walk home, he immediately regretted not driving over there. It was starting to get chilly outside and it was rather dark out. To help keep him calm, he began to start humming to the song "Defying Gravity", one of his personal favourite musical songs. It didn't take too long until he stopped humming.

Kurt squinted and noticed that there were about five people in the distance, all dressed in dark colors. Kurt felt a knot develop in his stomach as he braced to pass them. It didn't go as smooth as he was hoping, because by accident he bumped in to one of the guys.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered for an apology as he kept walking. He did not get very far until a hand on his shoulder pulled him back and in front of all of the guys. Kurt looked around at the guys and was trying his best to keep calm.

"Okay what is it you want? Money? Throw me in a trashcan? All I can is that you don't ruin my shoes, they are from Marc Jacobs' latest collection!" Kurt blurted out. The guys just laughed at him and his eyes locked on guy who was walking closer to him. His eyes showed no emotion and they were such a dark brown colour, that you couldn't make out the pupils in his eye.

"Are you a fag?" he asked, putting his face really close to Kurt's. Kurt gulped, he had faced a lot of bullying in his life for being gay, but never something so aggressive. There was something about this crowd that made him fear more than usual.

"Y-yes."

The guy smirked and looked back at his friends, then back at Kurt. "I hate fags!" the guy screamed and spat on Kurt's shoes.

Kurt wanted more than anything to kick the guy in the shins and try to run off, but it would be no match. Kurt was not the fastest runner and there was five of him and only one of him. His thoughts were cut short when he saw one of the other guys pull out a gun. Kurt fell to his knees.

"Please, d-don't kill me! I will do anything, you can have anything you'd like!" Kurt stammered. He looked up at the male with pleading eyes, but he shook his head. He pinned Kurt so the other guy could aim his gun at him.

"Faggots are worthless. They mean nothing to me," the leader said. The one with the gun decided to taunt Kurt, by spinning the gun on his finger.

"Hey! Is there any trouble going on here?" Kurt and all the boys moved their glance to a guy standing in front of them. All that he could make out in the darkness is that he had dark hair and was only roughly 5'8. He must have realized the same time the other guys did, because they all began to crack up with laughter.

"Oh how sweet! Is this your Prince Charming, fag?" the guy released Kurt from his grasp and Kurt let some of the tension go.

"Just let him go and we will leave you be," the stranger replied. It was clearly the wrong thing to say as the leader snapped and the guy with the gun shot it at the stranger. Kurt felt his heart drop to the floor as he saw the guy fall to the ground. Kurt was in horror as he looked at the group of guys. The gun was now aimed at him, but the leader shook his head.

"I think that seeing this poor innocent bystander get shot is enough torture for this guy. He'll have to live with it for the rest of his life." The leader and the other guys took off , leaving Kurt on the street with this body. He quickly crawled over to the guy and noticed he was losing a lot blood. He reached out quickly to call 911 and was told to wait five minutes.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" Kurt apologized, while tears were streaming down his face. The guy just gave him a little smile, which made Kurt's heart melt. Kurt grabbed the strangers hand as looked in to his eyes. The smile faded from the guy and he was unconscious.

It was at the point where Kurt would have rather died, then to be next to this guy who was dying and knowing he couldn't do anything to help him.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the reviews and criticism on the epilogue! I haven't written a fan fiction in roughly a year, so I may be a little rough starting off, but I'll do my best to make it enjoyable! This is my first Glee fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.

It has also been rated M because of some of the language I use and the some of the material that will be covered later on. I apologize if anyone gets offended, but it is JUST a story.

Chapter One

Kurt was pacing back and forth in the waiting from at the hospital. His nerves were getting the best of him and he kept thinking of all the worst case scenarios. What if this stranger died because of Kurt? What if his family falls apart because of him saving Kurt? His thoughts were interrupted when a girl ran in to the hospital and up to the front desk.

"My brother, is he alright?" she asked in a panic. The person at the front looked up at her confused. "I got a call from the police that he was shot," she continued on speaking. Kurt intently listened to this girl, realizing that she must be the sibling of the stranger. He couldn't confirm that she looked like him, due to how dark it was outside.

"Please take a seat Miss Anderson. He is in surgery right now to remove the bullet from his chest. I will send a doctor out to talk to you when he is out," the receptionist replied. The girl didn't look satisfied, but she nodded her head as she ran her fingers through her wavy black hair. She sat down in the back corner of the waiting room and put her head in her hands.

"Excuse me," a little voice escaped out of Kurt. The female looked up and Kurt noticed her rich hazel eyes as he walked over and sat down next to her. "I think your brother saved my life." The female's face seemed to soften and the tears had temporarily stopped. She wiped them away from her face and tried to crack a smile.

"You must be Kurt. The cops informed me that you were with my brother on the sidewalk," she said gently. Kurt simply nodded and it was his time to share some tears.

"I am so sorry! I didn't want him to get hurt. He just appeared out of nowhere and then, and then..." Kurt began. The girl grabbed Kurt's hands.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him. She gave him a soft smirk and a tight squeeze on his hands. "Blaine has always been an over-protective type of person. Always wanting to help anyone out that he can," she informed him. Kurt nodded as he took his hands back from hers.

"His name is Blaine?" Kurt repeated. The girl nodded.

"I apologize, I should have introduced myself. I am Maya Anderson, Blaine's younger sister," she said sticking out her hand. Kurt took his hand in hers and shook it. He was confused to why Maya was the only one here, but he didn't want to press her for questions. You could tell she was trying to be strong and was most as curious as Kurt was to know how Blaine was doing.

"Tell me about Blaine," Kurt told Maya, "I want to know what type of person my hero is." Maya smiled at that statement and forced a smile out. Kurt could tell that Maya was a really pretty girl and couldn't help but wonder if Blaine looked a lot like her.

"Well, I did mention Blaine was an over-protective type of person. He is finishing up his junior year at Dalton Academy and is the lead vocalist of the Warblers. It's his school's glee club," Maya explained. It seemed that it hit a switch in Kurt and he found a bit of happiness.

"I'm also a junior, but I'm at McKinley junior high. I also sing in my school's glee club!" Kurt answered excited. Maya this time smiled a genuine and real smile.

"It seems like you and Blaine would get along quite well. You have a lot in common and there is something about you that I know Blaine would be attracted to," Maya told him. Kurt could feel himself blush and wanted to ask her more, but that was before the doors to the emergency opened up.

"Kurt! Oh my goodness I'm so glad you're ok!" Kurt stood up to see Carole and Burt running towards him. Carole threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. It seemed to cue the tears and Kurt was crying.

"I'm ok, but-" Kurt started. He looked towards Maya and gave a smile. "This girls brother saved my life." Burt looked at Maya as Carole released Kurt from the hug.

"Where are your parents?" Burt asked her. Maya took a deep breath and looked at Burt.

"They're currently away, over in Europe," she told him. Kurt could sense the pain in Maya's voice as she told Burt.

"Want me to go get you anything?" Burt asked her. Maya shook her head.

"No Mr. Hummel, I'm fine," she reassured him. Burt kept his eyes on Maya, not knowing whether the answer was sincere or not.

"Please, call me Burt," he told her. Maya nodded as Kurt looked at Carole and Burt.

"Since it's the weekend and I feel like it's partially my fault, I'm going to stay here with Maya for a bit, until her brother gets out of surgery at least," Kurt told them. Burt was hesitant but nodded.

"Ok. Carole and I will go grab you some coffee."

***********************************************

Two hours went by as Maya and Kurt kept talking in the waiting room. Kurt was learning many new things about Maya and her brother Blaine. Maya was finishing up her freshman year at Dalton's sister school and has been dating the same guy for about a year. Kurt, who was a hopeless romantic, was congratulating her and then curiosity struck him.

"Does Blaine have a girlfriend?" Kurt immediately regretted asking it. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I just got caught up in the conversation," he apologized. Maya laughed and shook her head.

"It's ok Kurt, you're doing a lot by staying here and waiting with me," she told him. Before she could continue, a doctor came busting in to the waiting room.

"Family of Blaine Anderson?" the doctor announced. Both Maya and Kurt stood up as the doctor came towards them.

"How is he?" Maya asked in a voice, just louder than a whisper.

"You can follow me, but only if you're family." The doctor looked from Maya to Kurt.

"I'm his sister and this is his cousin. Please, I need him with me," she told him. The doctor stared hard and Kurt and sighed.

"Ok, follow me this way."


	3. Chapter 2

I must thank you for all of the people subscribing to the story and reading it! It means a lot to me and I love to write these stories not only for my enjoyment, but to give enjoyment to others. I've been updating it a lot just because it's the summer, I am having MAJOR Klaine withdrawal and I'm excited for GLEE 3D tonight 3

Chapter 2

The walk to Blaine's hospital room with Maya and the doctor was one of the most awkward encounters Kurt was ever faced with. He didn't understand why he couldn't have told them in the waiting room, except for maybe the fact that there were complications in the surgery. Maya must have been having the same thoughts because she began to sob quietly. Kurt, not knowing if he'd make the situation better or not, grabbed Maya's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, just like she did for him earlier.

"Before we go in, I must warn you that Mr. Anderson is hooked up to a lot of machines, but please let me explain after we get inside," the doctor warned them. Maya and Kurt nodded as the doctor opened the door. Kurt could feel his heart drop to the floor.

"Oh my god," Maya gasped, letting go of Kurt's hand and putting hers up to her mouth. Kurt had the same reaction go on in his head, but he didn't want to scare Maya. They were warned about the machines and Kurt was just curious to know what was going on.

"Before you begin to panic more, I will introduce myself," the doctor began. Maya removed her eyes from her brother, but sat down in the seat closest to Blaine. Kurt decided to sit next to Maya. "I am Dr. Ross and I was the one who conducted the surgery on Mr. Anderson. He had gotten shot, as you both know, but the bullet had struck in his chest," he explained as he pointed on Blaine where it had hit. "We managed to get the bullet safely and stop the bleeding that was going on. Let's just say that Mr. Anderson was very lucky and if the bullet had gone in a quarter of an inch deeper, he would not have made it."

Kurt caught Maya out of the corner of his eye looking at the doctor with a dumb founded look. "So are you saying that my brother will be alright?" she asked him in a wearingly tone. Dr. Ross nodded.

"It will be a slow recovery for him, but he is stable. He should be waking up in a few hours," he told her with a smile. Maya jumped up from her chair and Kurt's eyes followed Maya.

"I can never thank you enough," Maya told him as she stuck out her hand. The doctor shook it, as Kurt decided he should shake his hand as well. He looked at Kurt and gave a slight smile.

"I heard about the story. You're not a cousin, are you?" Dr. Ross asked him.

Kurt hesitated before he replied to this question, knowing he did not obey the hospital rules. "No sir. This guy saved my life." Dr. Ross didn't look surprised from this new information.

"Well, you are him are both very lucky that you are alive tonight." With that Dr. Ross left the room, leaving Maya and Kurt alone in the room with Blaine. Kurt was debating in his mind if it would be best if he left Maya alone with her brother. Maya quickly caught on to this factor and smiled at Kurt.

"Want to meet your hero?" she asked. Kurt looked in to her eyes, noticing that they were red and swollen from crying. Kurt simply nodded, heartbroken at the look in Maya's eyes.

As Kurt got closer to Blaine, he realized that he and Maya had a lot of similar features. They both had dark hair, though you could tell Blaine's was much curlier than Maya's and they both seemed very petit. Kurt looked at Maya, who was smiling while looking down on her brother.

"I think I should leave. I mean, I don't even know your brother and this is a time for family," Kurt told Maya. She moved her eyes on to Kurt and you could tell she was trying to be so hard.

"Kurt, look around. I'm the only family Blaine has right now," she said in a cool tone. Maya's words triggered a bit in his stomach, realizing that her parents were not around and that she didn't even notify them to inform them about Blaine. "You're doing more than you have to, you don't even need to be here, but you are. You have done a lot for me, just spending time in the waiting room together. You have just as much of a right to be here, like I do," Maya told him. She looked back down at Blaine. "Kurt, I can tell you are a caring person and that this is causing you a lot of pain and guilt. Blaine is living and I am fine. You don't need to fret over. We will be fine."

Kurt looked at Maya and then at Blaine as well. He was trying to keep himself together and Maya's little speech was making that hard for him. He finally gained his composure back and looked at Maya, until she was looking back at him. "What if I honestly want to be her for you and your brother?" Kurt asked her, while raising an eyebrow. Maya bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Blaine will be going nowhere and neither will I," Maya told him. She moved her gaze to the window, where Burt and Carole were cautiously looking in. "Now you go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow if you please." Kurt looked towards his father and step-mother, then back at Maya.

"I'll give you some alone time now, but you can expect me to pop by tomorrow in better attire," Kurt told her with a smile. Maya smiled back at Kurt as he got up to leave the room. He looked back one final time as the door was shutting and saw Maya grab Blaine's hand and said to him in a soft tone.

"I love you so much Blaine."


	4. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness, so many subscriptions to my story! I can't thank you guys enough, because as cheesy as this sounds, writing this fan fiction is about the only thing working out in my life right now. Thank you for letting me share this with you!  
>I also must add that if you have tumblr, you may follow me at hellorejects. I don't bite, I actually love to talk and fan girl! :B<p>

Chapter 3

Twenty four hours ago, Kurt would never have suspected that he would be nervously pacing in front of a patient's door in the hospital. It was ten in the morning and Kurt was feeling knots in his stomach. What if Maya was just being nice and actually did not want Blaine in there?

"Oh hello there Kurt!" Maya said as she opened the door open. She seemed much better than she was from last night and he handed her the coffee he was holding in his left hand.

"I didn't know if you were a big coffee drinker, but I decided you'd need it after last night," he explained. She took it from him and took a sip and smiled. "How is he doing? How are you doing?" he asked her. Maya looked at Kurt, picking up that he seemed sort of out of place.

"I'm fine, honestly Kurt. Just a little tired, but this coffee should help me," she told him, while raising the coffee, "as for Blaine, why don't you see for yourself? He is up." Kurt adjusted the bag he had slung over his right arm as he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I mean, will he even want to see me?" Kurt questioned hesitantly. Maya just let out a small laugh.

"I think the question is do you want to see him? You seem so nervous and jumpy Kurt. You know you don't have to be-" Maya started. Kurt quickly shook his head.

"Oh no Maya, I do want to be here. I feel like this is particularly my fault, plus I want to meet my hero," Kurt told her with a smile. Maya smiled back as she turned the knob to the door.

"Blaine, you have a visitor!" Maya said, poking her head through the door. She opened the door wider to reveal Kurt to his hero for the first time. Kurt looked at Blaine from afar, noticing that he wasn't hooked up to as many machines as he has been.

"You must be Kurt. Maya has told me a lot about you," he said smoothly to Kurt. There was an awkward silence in the hospital room, that was interrupted by Maya's phone.

"Oh sorry guys, Rhyan is calling. Will you two be fine if I leave you alone?" Maya asked. She didn't wait for a response as she already accepted the call and walked out of the room.

"Kurt, you can sit down over here. I'm not contagious or going to bite you," Blaine said with a slight chuckle. Kurt obeyed as he slowly made his way to the chair was next to Blaine's bed.

The first thing he noticed about Blaine was his gorgeous brown eyes. He felt his heart slightly drop as he noticed them. He did look tired, but the rich color of them made up for that factor. Kurt needed to snap out of it though, because he was afraid of scaring this boy. He looked at his bag and placed it on the floor next to him, just as a magazine fell out.

"Hey, is that the latest Vogue magazine?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt his cheeks turn bright pink as he picked up the magazine. So his hero already discovered that his pleasure was reading Vogue magazines. _That's so gay_, Kurt thought.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not very good though. Why would they ruin an outstanding magazine with putting Kristen Stewart on the front? She always looks so, so... mad," Kurt started. He stopped himself there, mentally kicking himself in the leg. Why would he start talking about a high fashion magazine to this masculine male who saved his life?

"Oh I completely agree! She bores me to death," Blaine started. He kept his glare on the magazine Kurt was holding. "Do you mind if I read it though? Vogue is my favourite magazine," Blaine admitted. Kurt could feel the corner of his lips twitch, wanting to form in to a smirk. He nodded as he handed Blaine the magazine and watched him as he started to flip through pages. Kurt could not stop staring at Blaine's eyes and he seemed to catch on. Blaine looked at Kurt and locked eyes with him. Kurt turned bright red as he looked away.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. Blaine went back to flipping through a few pages, before he closed the magazine.

"I won't lie, I am pretty sore, but I'm just happy to be alive and also that you are unharmed," Blaine told Kurt. Confusion was bubbling in Kurt and there were so many questions going around. Blaine seemed sincere and not mocking when he said he hoped Kurt was fine and he also claims that he read Vogue? He couldn't be gay, could he?

"Why did you help me last night?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking directly at him. Blaine looked down at his hands and gave a nervous laugh as he looked back up.

"Kurt, I cannot stand seeing people being picked on because they're different. I know how much it hurts for a group of people to verbally or physically attack you and all you feel like is a deer frozen in headlights," Blaine began. "I have had my fair share of bullying. I heard that you're a singer in your school glee club?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt. "I have always had a passion for singing. At Dalton Academy, I love singing with our glee club, known as the Warblers. It is an incredible feeling to sing with them, but it hasn't always been like that. At my old school, we didn't even have such a club. I would do little singing jobs to make money and I was picked on for that."

"Wow, I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. Blaine shook his head.

"Why? You did nothing wrong. I do not regret anything that happened last night, I have to tell you that and you have to believe it. My sister told me you were being hard on yourself, but don't be."

At this point, Blaine was staring directly at Kurt, who seemed to be having a hard time comprehending everything Blaine was saying. "Can I ask you a question? I mean, it may come out offensive, but it relates to why last night-" Kurt began, stumbling on words. Blaine took him out of his misery and cut in.

"You want to know why I helped someone who was having homosexual slurs dished to them?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, I have ran from my problems in the past. I felt that for once I needed to step out of shell and help someone in need. I know that if someone was calling me the words they were calling you last night, I would wish for someone to help me," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer.

"Are you gay?" Kurt blurted out. He immediately regretted those words leaving his mouth, but he was so curious and frustrated trying to read Blaine. He looked at Blaine and was ready to apologize when Blaine started to chuckle softly.

"Yes, I am and don't apologize for asking that question," Blaine reassured Kurt. He couldn't stop himself from a little smirk, but turned away hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice.

What Kurt didn't know is that he was bad with hiding his emotions and that Blaine did see the smirk that grew on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

Let me tell you all, you have NO idea how hard this is to write. I can be rather impatient at times and I really want to get a kiss in there, but I have to take this slower and build up for the moment. We can all die together inside /3

Chapter 4

Kurt Hummel entered the door of his house, closing it slowly behind him. He had a stupid grin on his face, while he thought about the weekend. Between Saturday and Sunday, he spent a few hours visiting his hero and getting to know Blaine. He learned that Blaine was quite a gentleman and was very polite. Kurt was afraid of being too intrusive with always being at the hospital, but Blaine and his sister kept reassuring him it was fine.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kurt shook his head and noticed Finn sitting on the coach, with his video game paused and looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Finn, I am. Why do you ask?" he asked as he took his shoes off and made his way in to the living room, where his stepbrother was. He noticed that Puck was also over, giving him an odd look.

"Aren't hospital visits supposed to make you sad and not happy?" Finn asked. Puck perked up as he put his controller down.

"Whoa, wait a second! Who's in the hospital?" Puck asked. Kurt shot Finn a glare, dreading that he'd have to go through the whole story with Puck. He started by telling him about his walk home from Rachel's and how guys were giving him a hard time. He explained how a guy came out of nowhere and took a bullet for him. Throughout the whole story, Puck seemed to be frowning and then laughed when he heard that Kurt has been spending time at the hospital.

"Kurt, what do these guys look like? I'll remind them not to fuck with my boy," Puck stated. Kurt shook his head as he looked at his lap.

"I don't know. It seemed so surreal. One moment I thought that the last person I would ever speak to in my life would be Rachel and then next thing you know, I have Blaine lying down on the pavement, losing a lot of blood," Kurt explained. Puck's anger left his face as a smile erupted across his face.

"So Blaine is his name?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow. Kurt could feel himself turning slightly red and Finn was getting uncomfortable.

"Puck, gross! He just saved my step-brothers life, nothing more!" Finn interjected. It was Kurt's turn to frown as he crossed his arms.

"Finn, are you saying that I don't have a chance with Blaine?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hold up! Kurt, you're actually in to this dude? Is he gay?" Puck asked. Kurt could feel Finn's eyes locked on him, but he moved his focus to Puck.

"Yes, he is gay and Noah, I don't know this guy that well. Not all gay boys get crushes on other gay boys," Kurt informed him. It was Puck's turn to laugh.

"No, but this is the first gay dude you've spoken to since you've come out," Puck reminded him. Kurt was speechless, realizing he couldn't say anything back to that, because it was the truth. "Besides, he saved your life. He may be expecting to be paid back eventually-" Puck started. Kurt was feeling utterly embarrassed and Finn threw his controller on the couch.

"Puck really? Why do you have to turn everything in to a sexual fantasy?" Finn asked him. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Because we are teenage boys and unlike you and your weird relationship with Rachel, we need to get some," Puck answered. This conversation was becoming too much for Kurt as he stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" Puck inquired. Kurt spun around.

"I do not want to be a part of this conversation anymore, plus I need to change my clothes. Hospitals are germ invested and I don't want to get sick because of my attire," Kurt informed them. With that, he left the living room and went up to his room. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text message from Maya.

**Kurt, Blaine should be released from the hospital in about a week. Thank u for everything!**

Kurt reread the text a few times as his felt slightly empty. He was happy to be helping out the Anderson's, but he did not want this to be the last time that he ever spoke with them.

He threw his phone on the bed and flopped down next to it. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if Blaine ever wanted to see him again.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello fellow readers! I found the perfect song that Blaine could serenade Kurt with! I posted it on my tumblr, but if you're not following me there, search "It's About Time" by One Night Only. It fits perfectly with the situation of Blaine being with the Warblers and Kurt back at McKinley.  
>Also, I do have ideas for this story, but I wouldn't mind if anyone suggested any too. No suggestions are dumb<p>

Chapter 5

Going back to school was a bittersweet moment for Kurt. He was thankful he had the chance to go back to school and was still living. However, he was regretting the moments where he'd have to retell the story over and over again to his friends in Glee club and still managed to feel guilty that Blaine was in the hospital.

The day went by smoother than Kurt expected, besides the fact that Rachel gave him a big long rant on why he should have stayed at her house, instead of walking home alone. Kurt simply rolled his eyes at this revelation and walked away from Rachel. Besides, he was going to be grateful today. He just needed to make it through class and Glee practice, until he could visit Blaine.

"Hello Kurt," Mr. Schuster greeted Kurt as he walked in to Glee club. He quickly noticed he was the first one there and he gave him a soft smile in response. "I heard about what happened over the weekend- are you sure you're fine?" he asked. Kurt nodded in response.

"Mr. Schue, I've been surviving getting thrown in the dumpster with designer clothes and facial slushies on a daily basis. This was a bit of an extreme, but it's nothing I am not used to. It seems to come with the package of being gay and out," Kurt reassured his Glee club teacher. He took his seat in the choir room and waited for the rest of the crew to pile in to the seats. They seemed to come all in their pairs: Rachel with Finn, Puck with Lauren, Mike with Tina and the list went down. Kurt would never show it, but he was lonely. He wanted to be able to hold his crushes hand in the hallway and get walked to classes by his boyfriend.

"Hey boo," Mercedes greeted him as she took the seat next to him. Kurt looked up at her to give a smile, and then focused his attention on Mr. Schuster.

"This week will focus on inspiring people who have changed your life." Mr. Schuster scribbled the word "inspiration" on the board and then circled it a few times. Rachel perked up and Kurt could easily predict that she'd be singing Barbra Streisand.

"Your assignment this week is not to sing a song from your role model, but a song you would sing to them," Mr. Schuster explained. Kurt backtracked and decided Rachel would sing to Barbra Streisand in her fantasy. He rolled his eyes at that thought and then realized he'd have to think of an inspiration for himself.

"Mr. Schue, I'm ready to sing mine now!" Rachel insisted raising her hand. The eyes of all the members of the Glee club looked at her and let out a moan.

"I admire your eagerness for the assignment Rachel, but this is not as easy as you may think it will be. I want to see your emotions shine through and I want to be able to tell that not only does the song mean something to you, but the person it is directed to should be an inspiration and not just someone you think is cool," he explained.

Kurt was distracted for the rest of the practice, trying to think of not only what Kurt should sing but who he could sing it to. It took him really long to discover that the answer was right in front of him.

As Kurt got up to leave practice, he walked to his teacher. "Mr. Schue, is there any way I can invite a guest to practice on Friday? I think it would mean more if I actually got to sing the song to my inspiration," Kurt explained. His teacher looked up at him and gave a slight chuckle.

"Kurt, I don't think you can bring a Broadway star in to a high school classroom," he replied. Kurt smiled at Mr. Schuster.

"I'm being serious! There is someone who lives around here that I would love to sing this song to and I think it may help show that I appreciate everything they do for me," Kurt explained. Mr. Schuster took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair then nodded. Kurt could feel excitement brew in his heart as he thanked Mr. Schuster and ran out of the door. He could barely contain his excitement. Now all he had to do was deliver the news.

Kurt drove quickly to the hospital, excited to visit Blaine today. If all was on track, Blaine would be getting out of the hospital Friday and hopefully he'd be able to pop by McKinley for Glee practice that day.

"Hey Blaine, I got to ask-" Kurt started. He noticed that he probably should have knocked because there were two guys in the room that he never noticed before. They were dressed in what appeared to be fancy school uniforms that were navy blue and red trim.

"Hey there," Blaine greeted him with a smile. Kurt smiled back, noticing that Blaine was fully sitting up now, seeing to not be in as much pain as he was before. Then again, he was still on medication.

"Woops, stupid me. I should have knocked! I'm really sorry," Kurt apologized to the two guys. The one who appeared Asian smiled at Kurt.

"We're actually leaving, so don't worry about it!" the guy reassured him. "I'm Wes and this is David," he told him, as both boys shook out their hands to shake them. Kurt shook Wes' hand and then David's.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt guessed that Blaine may have informed them on him, because they both looked at Blaine with a smug smirk. It made Kurt rather uncomfortable and turned slightly rosy.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, but we better be running. We delayed Warblers practice for an hour so we could come see Blaine," Wes explained. Kurt perked up slightly at the two boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Warblers? As in you two sing? In a glee club?" Kurt asked them. They both nodded.

"Wes, David? Kurt is also in his school's glee club at McKinley," Blaine informed them. Wes and David looked impressed as Kurt blushed slightly. He didn't know what Maya might have told him, but apparently she told him some things.

"Oh, that's cool! What's your range?" David asked, clearly interested.

"Counter-tenor." Wes and David looked at each other and Wes seemed to have a smile crack on his face.

"Well, your glee club is lucky to have you. We've been hoping for a counter-tenor for the longest time," David told him.

"Hey, if McKinley ever wants to get rid of me, I'll keep that in mind," Kurt told them with a smile. Kurt found humour in it, but Wes didn't seem to find any, but cracked a weak smile anyways.

"See you tomorrow Blaine," Wes waved at Blaine, then looked back at Kurt, "and it was nice to meet you Kurt." Kurt watched as Wes and David left the room as he took a chair and pulled it up close to Blaine's bed. A wave of confusion appeared across Blaine's face.

"Kurt?" he asked. Kurt was in such a determined mood that he grabbed Blaine's hand, without really thinking. As cheesy as it seemed, Kurt actually noticed he got more butterflies in his stomach at the feeling of Blaine's hand in his.

"Blaine Anderson, my hero, my savoir, my inspiration," Kurt began, "will you come to McKinley's glee practice Friday?" Kurt proposed. He was beaming and Blaine seemed confused. He adjusted himself in the hospital bed, but did not let go of Kurt's hand.

"Of course. I would be honoured," Blaine replied, looking in to Kurt's eyes and giving a smile. Kurt could feel himself melt in the chair. He pulled his hand away and clapped with excitement. "But why did you ask me?"

Kurt stopped his clapping and looked at Blaine with a little smirk. "If I told you Mr. Anderson, I'd have to kill you; it's top secret." Blaine smiled back at him.

"Well, it's a good thing that I am getting out of here Thursday. I'll have a day to prepare myself," Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"You're getting out a day early? Blaine, that's awesome!" Kurt exclaimed. His excitement got the best of him as he threw his arm around Blaine. After he realized what he did he slowly pulled away and locked eyes with Blaine.

"I- I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, mentally kicking himself for getting caught in the moment. Blaine looked down at his hands then back at Kurt with a little smile.

"No it's ok Kurt- I was just kind of, well, you caught me off guard," Blaine admitted. Kurt sighed as he looked around the room then back at Blaine. The tension in the room when their eyes locked seemed to magically leave. Kurt found something comforting in Blaine and he was starting to think that it was more than just his heroic act.


	7. Chapter 6

So I'm a little unsure of what to do for the fan fiction. I have a few ideas, but I do not know if I rather write one long story and squeeze things in, or write a sequel or possible trilogy to Kurt and Blaine's journal, but with a bit more detail. Thoughts? They mean the world to me!

The song is called "Courage Is" by The Strange Familiar if anyone is curious!

Chapter 6

The days felt like weeks as Kurt Hummel was excited for Friday to roll around. Not only would Blaine be out of hospital but Kurt would be singing not only to him but also _for_ him. He kept catching himself daydream off in class, but Mercedes kept kicking him back to reality.

When Friday finally rolled around, Kurt was becoming very nervous. What if Blaine didn't show up? What if for some reason he has to go back to the hospital tomorrow? So many scenarios were running through his head, which it wasn't until the final bell rang that he focused again. He was going to sing to Blaine in Glee club and he was not about to back down.

Kurt finished the final preparation in the boys' bathroom. He wore a new pair of black skinny jeans he had just bought, with his favourite pair of black boots he always wears. For a shirt, he decided to go with a plum color button up shirt, where the sleeves were three quarters in length and the top button was undone. He also decided he wanted to wear a black beret with his outfit.

As Kurt began walking back to class, he noticed a small figure standing in the entrance of the classroom, where glee practice is held. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine talking to Mr. Schuster and took time to see what Blaine was wearing. He surprisingly was dressed in boot cut style jeans and was wearing a nice pair of slip on shoes. However, Kurt frowned when he saw that he was wearing a Dalton hoodie. Kurt would personally never be caught dead in a pullover sweatshirt, but then again, Blaine had been shot and was probably still sore.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked Blaine as he approached his teacher and Blaine. His face soften when he saw that Blaine looked better than he had stuck in the hospital.

"Oh you know, I'm sore but I wouldn't miss this for the world," Blaine told him with a smile. Kurt mirrored the image as Mr. Schuster shook Blaine's hand and entered the room with Kurt following him.

All of the talk stopped talking as everyone paused to see Kurt entering the room with a stranger. Kurt could sense that Blaine was awkward so he pointed to the empty seat next to Mike Chang and Blaine walked over and sat down next to him. Blaine forced a smile and Mike gave him a little nod.

"Mr. Schue, would I be able to start?" Kurt asked him, batting his eyes slightly more than usual. Rachel was getting ready to protest, but Mr. Schuster came to the rescue.

"Since you brought in your role model, I don't see why not," he reassured him. Rachel sunk back in her seat and crossed her arms and Kurt noticed Blaine was frowning and whispered something to Mike.

"So, as all of you know, I was at Rachel's Friday night. I decided to leave early and walked home. On the way home, I ran in to some homophobic bullies," Kurt started. He looked around the room, noticing that for once, he had all of the club's attention, even Brittany's. "They were there to beat me up and even had a gun out there. I thought it would be the end of me, but someone came to my rescue." Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a warm smile. Kurt could tell that Blaine's cheeks were slightly red and Kurt found it cute. "But Blaine Anderson was my hero that night and literally took a bullet for me. That is why Blaine inspires me, because he had the courage to risk his life to help a complete stranger. I owe him my life for that." After Kurt stopped speaking, Puck stood up and started clapping. Kurt looked at him awkwardly, but then Finn joined in and soon the whole Glee club was on their feet, clapping for Blaine.

"Kurt, I appreciate this all, but I am not a hero. I'm just a nice guy trying to help out someone in need," Blaine said, attempting to defend himself. Everyone decided to sit back in their seats and Kurt was about to reply, but someone else decided to instead.

"Dude, you save my boy's life" Puck cut in. "and not your everyday person would have risked themselves like that." Blaine gave a gracious smile as he focused back on Kurt.

"For my song, I decided to go a little out of my comfort zone. Instead of going the Broadway route, I decided to choose a song that I thought applied better to this situation," Kurt explained. He nodded at Brad as he began to play the piano.

_Take all my vicious words__  
><em>_And turn them into something good___

_Take all my preconceptions__  
><em>_And let the truth be understood___

_Take all my prized possessions__  
><em>_Leave only what I need___

_Take all my pieces of doubt__  
><em>_And let me be what's underneath_

Kurt took in a deep breath as he began to get caught up in the song and decided to finally look up at Blaine. He wanted these words to sink in to Blaine to show that he respects him for everything he has done for him.

_Courage is when you're afraid,__  
><em>_But you keep on moving anyway__  
><em>_Courage is when you're in pain,__  
><em>_But you keep on living anyway_

Kurt finally took his eyes off of Blaine and began to walk around the room, weaving in and out through the chairs.

_We all have excuses why__  
><em>_Living in fear something in us dies__  
><em>_Like a bird with broken wings__  
><em>_It's not how high he flies,__  
><em>_But the song he sings_

Kurt made his was over towards Blaine and held his hand out for Blaine to grab on to. He accepted it as Kurt smile and kept singing.

_Courage is when you've lost your way,__  
><em>_But you find your strength anyway___

_Courage is when you're afraid__  
><em>_Courage is when it all seems grey__  
><em>_Courage is when you make a change,__  
><em>_And you keep on living anyway___

_You keep on moving anyway__  
><em>_You keep on giving anyway__  
><em>_You keep on loving anyway_

After the last note was hit, the Glee club erupted in cheer. Mr. Schue gave him a pat on the back and complimented him, but none of this sank in to Kurt. All that mattered was that he and Blaine were holding hands and had their eyes locked on each other. Kurt could even swear that Blaine was trying to hold back tears, but none of this matter at this moment.

All that mattered was that Kurt Hummel was developing strong feelings for Blaine Anderson.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming! Feel free to drop suggestions as well too

I thought you guys deserved to know what Blaine was thinking as well.

Chapter 7

The rest of the Glee club practice seemed to be a blur to Blaine. He was flattered when Kurt invited him and with all that Kurt has done for him and his sister with the visits and making sure they were happy, he owed him that. Blaine was just waiting for the practice to end, because he wanted to talk to Kurt and not be a dreary hospital for once. He was afraid that this was the last time Kurt wanted him around, but Blaine didn't want that. Blaine wanted to get to know Kurt.

"So, you're Blaine?" a voice asked Blaine, when Glee club was dismissed. Blaine looked to see if he could see Kurt, then back at the guy who asked him the question. He towered over Blaine, but it wasn't uncommon; Blaine knew he was short.

"Yes I am," Blaine responded with a bit of a smile. It was obvious that both of the guys were awkward in this situation and Blaine was just hoping Kurt would come over to save him.

"So what you did for my step-brother, Kurt... It was cool," the taller guy told him. _So this must be Finn. _Blaine shook his head.

"I was just doing what was right. No one deserves to be treated like that," Blaine replied, denying the fact that he was the hero. Finn nodded his head.

"Hey, well I'm glad you were there. I couldn't imagine life without Kurt. I may not always understand him, but I do know that he looks up to you and he's never had someone like him to look up to," Finn told him. He walked away as Blaine frowned. Someone like him? Was he referring to his sexuality? His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt coming up to him.

"Want me to walk you out?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt tell everyone goodbye. Blaine got a few goodbyes too and he just simply nodded in their direction as recognition.

The walk to the parking lot was one filled with silence. Blaine was running through his mind what Finn had told him and was trying to comprehend everything Kurt sang to him. He was confused by the fact if it was true or just to put on a show. He didn't want Kurt to feel bad for him.

"Kurt, I really appreciate you inviting me to your Glee practice. It was the sweetest thing someone ever has done for me," Blaine admitted as they got to the parking lot. He noticed Kurt smiling at him and Blaine sighed. "But-"

"But what?" Kurt asked as his face turned in to a shocked expression. Blaine noticed that he might have scared Kurt and wanted to quickly fix that thought going through his mind.

"I like you Kurt. I like having you as company and you did a lot for me. I just don't want you to think you have to worship me now because of guilt," he began to tell Kurt. He noticed that Kurt's face had softened now. "What I'm trying to say is you don't need to worry about me anymore."

Kurt frowned as Blaine said these words. He crossed his arms and got slightly tense. "Blaine, I can take a hint. If you don't want me around anymore, just tell me."

Blaine immediately replayed what he said in his head and bit his bottom lip. Kurt was now thinking Blaine didn't want anything to do with him which was a lie. Blaine was intrigued by Kurt and has never met anyone like him. He grabbed Kurt's hand and looked in his eyes. "No Kurt, I do enjoy your presence. I just don't want you to think you're stuck with me," Blaine corrected himself.

Kurt smiled at this response and put his other hand on top of Blaine's hand that was grabbed his hand. "Good, because you're not getting rid of me that easily," Kurt told him with a chuckle. Blaine also chuckled in response as they both just stood there for a while, not taking their eyes or hands off of each other.

"Well, you have done so much for me, I think it's time for me to do something for you. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It's just Maya, her boyfriend and myself and I would appreciate if you joined us," Blaine asked. He felt a nervous knot in his stomach, hoping that Kurt would not decline his offer.

"Well, since it is a Friday night and I have no plans, I would be honoured Blaine Anderson," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he grabbed his phone and started to dial his sister's number.

"I'll just call my sister to get us, if you want to come over right now," Blaine told Kurt. Before he could press the talk button, Kurt snatched his phone away.

"No need, I have my car here," Kurt told him with a big grin. "Plus this outfit? Please Blaine, I need to run home quickly and where something more appropriate for the occasion. Come on, the car is this way!" Kurt started to drag Blaine to where his car, but he couldn't seem to get Blaine to move. Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine.

"Kurt, you look beautiful. I don't think it would matter what you wear," Blaine told him. He immediately bit his lip after he said that. With being on pain killers, he still tended to blurt out things at times, without fully processing the outcome in his mind.

Luckily, it seemed that Kurt didn't mind, because he noticed that he started to turn slightly red. Kurt let go Blaine's hand and sighed. "Oh Blaine, nice try but seriously, I'm not going to your house looking like this," Kurt said motioning to his outfit. "So hurry up, so I have more time to choose an outfit." Blaine smiled at Kurt as he followed his towards his car.

There was something about Kurt that made him feel loved. He never really got love from anyone besides Maya, since his parents were rarely home. There was a part of Blaine that thinks saving Kurt could possibly be one of the best things that ever has happened to him.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm afraid that I will be away until Tuesday, so don't expect an update before then!

Chapter 8

Kurt had never gotten ready so fast in his life as he did today. He felt bad for keeping Blaine waiting, but he refused to wear what he was in all day at school. Besides, Kurt wanted to dress nicer for this dinner.

"Kurt, we're going to be late if you don't-" Blaine started. He stopped when Kurt finally entered the living room and Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes roam around his body. He looked rather sexy in those back skinny jeans he was wearing. He paired it with a cream coloured shirt and a grey cardigan over it.

Clearly Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking at him and he just smiled. "Do you approve of my outfit?" Kurt asked him raising an eyebrow.

Blaine noticed that he was probably creeping Kurt out and that he should probably say something. "Yes, you are a genius when it comes to fashion Kurt," he admitted. It was the right thing to say, because Kurt smiled even bigger as he grabbed his bag.

"Well maybe I can help you with your style sometime," Kurt told him with a wink as he opened the door. Blaine smiled and then realized that Kurt just implied that his style wasn't the greatest.

"Hey now!" Blaine started. Kurt just laughed as they both walked out of the Hummel residence and in to Kurt's car. "There is nothing wrong with my style," he defended as he sat down and looked at Kurt.

"Well, I admit you're not as bad as my step-brother, but there is definitely room for improvement," Kurt explained. Blaine rolled his eyes in disagreement but Kurt caught the smirk he got from Blaine out of the corner of his eye, as he turned on the car.

***************************************

"This is your house?" Kurt asked with his jaw dropping. It was the most incredible house that he could imagine. It was painted a nice off-white color on the outside and you could tell it easily had three floors and a basement. There were big pillars on the way to walking up the stairs and the garden work was astounding.

"Yes it is, but don't be jealous of me. I rather many things over a nice house," Blaine explained. Kurt was still awestruck by the house, but wondered what Blaine meant that he would rather.

"Kurt! How have you been?" Kurt looked up to see Maya running over to him and she gave him a big hug. He returned the favour, but felt awkward as there was a guy glaring at him.

She stepped back from the hug and also gave Blaine a big hug, but a bit more gentle then how she hugged Kurt. "Oh my bad, I should have made introductions!" Maya apologized as she face palmed herself in the head. "Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Rhyan," Maya introduced.

Rhyan stepped forward with a smile and offered his hand to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, it's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you," he explained. Hesitantly, Kurt stuck out his hand to meet Rhyan's and felt a cold shudder go down his spine as he took his hand. He released it a bit too quickly and Blaine caught on to that factor.

"So, what's for supper?" Blaine asked, looking at Maya with a smile.

"Well, Rhyan and I are making a surprise, which we better get back to!" Maya said grabbing Rhyan's arm then dragging him back to the kitchen. Kurt was still standing there and then all of a sudden seemed to tense up.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked him, while rubbing his back.

The feeling of Blaine's hand on his back was comforting but Kurt was still paralyzed with fear. "Blaine, can we go somewhere a bit more private to talk?" Kurt looked at Blaine with eyes that sparkled with desperation and Blaine was not going to argue with him. He simply nodded as he led Kurt up the windy staircase.

Although Kurt was still preoccupied, he did take in the architecture of the house. Every little detail seemed to match with the rest of the house and the furniture. Nothing at all seemed out of place.

When they finally got to Blaine's room, Kurt's heart wanted to skip a beat. The walls were painted a navy blue colour, which would match the Dalton blazers and had a white rim on the top. The ceilings were high and to die for and everything seemed to be so clean and matched well.

"If only you dressed as well as you decorate," Kurt muttered. Blaine heard it and laughed as he closed the door.

"I would love to take credit for the decorating, but it was not my idea. It was the interior designers," Blaine admitted, turning slightly red. Kurt forced a smile as he sat down on Blaine's bed. Blaine quickly followed him as he sat down next to him.

"Blaine, I know you're going to find this completely ridiculous and I know I just met the guy, but I remember what happened that night. I remember one thing about the guy who was verbally attacking me and I'm pretty sure he, he-" Kurt started. Blaine could tell he was nervous so he adjusted his body so he was facing Kurt better and grabbed both of his hands.

"Take a deep breath Kurt. I won't judge you," Blaine reassured him. Kurt nodded as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"The person from that night, he had nice hazel eyes," Kurt stated, "and they are identical to Rhyan's." Blaine froze and let go of Kurt's hands when Kurt said this. He stood up on to his feed and put his hand up to his face and started to pace back and forth. Kurt just sat there on the bed and let the tears stream down his face.

"I-I'm sorry Blaine. I know it's a strong accusation and you probably don't believe me since we barely know each other, but it is weird," Kurt apologized. Blaine walked over to Kurt and shook his head.

"I believe you Kurt." Kurt looked up at Blaine and was shocked. Did Blaine just say that he believed him?

"You what?" Kurt asked still stunned.

"Kurt, Maya and Rhyan have been dating off and on for the longest time," he started to explain. He grabbed Kurt's hands to get him to stand up in front of him, but kept holding his hands. "I have never been the biggest fan of him and that was probably why you felt uncomfortable with him downstairs. You see, he comes across as homophobic to me." With all of these words, Kurt frowned.

"Do you remember seeing him that night?" Kurt questioned slowly. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't remember much of that night," Blaine admitted, "but I hope you don't think that I'm a terrible person for inviting you over here for dinner. I've always been scared of him Kurt and I didn't want to have to face him alone with Maya today." Kurt listened to what Blaine said and forced a smile.

"Hey! It's ok Blaine! I'm here and I won't let him do anything to you. It's my turn to be the hero," Kurt explained. Blaine looked at him with a stupid grin on his face as he took Kurt in for an embrace. It wasn't anything special, but the emotions these two boys had for each other were becoming more apparent to both of them. They just stood there in this embrace with no words, clinging on to each other for comfort.


	10. Update

Between going away and then coming home and being on medication, I apologize for the lack of updates. The medication is totally clogging up my creative pores and I'm finding it hard to focus. However, I do plan on focusing REALLY hard and getting a chapter up tomorrow!  
>Lots of love,<br>Sarah xx


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Supper is ready!" Kurt moved his head to see Maya at the door with a smile and he returned the smile.

"We'll be down in a second," Kurt told her as he forced out a weak smile.

Maya was about to turn around and go back downstairs, until she caught sight of Blaine sitting on his head, with his head in his hands. She slowly walked over next to Blaine and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch and then relaxed when he saw it was Maya.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Are you sore?" Maya asked with a surprised look on her face. Kurt watched as Blaine looked at Maya in the eyes.  
>"Get Rhyan out of the house, or I'll leave," Blaine told her firmly. Maya removed her hand from Blaine and frowned at him.<p>

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked as she moved her gaze towards Kurt. He nervously adjusted his standing position and looked at Blaine; if he wasn't going to say anything, than neither was Kurt.

"Maya, Kurt recognizes Rhyan from the night of the attack," Blaine started slowly, moving his gaze towards Kurt, "and he was the one yelling the taunts." Blaine closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he moved his focus up to Maya. She slowly stood up and put her hand up to her mouth, trying to take in the accusation Kurt made. She looked at Kurt and then back at her brother.  
>"Blaine, do you recognize Rhyan from the night of the attack?" Maya asked. Blaine shook his head.<p>

"I don't remember anything Maya," he admitted. Maya moved her gaze back to Kurt's and she could feel her eyes tearing up.  
>"So you're going to trust a stranger that you barely know, over what you already know about Rhyan?" Maya said, raising her voice. It was Blaine's turn to stand up and all Kurt could do was watch from the side.<p>

"Yes actually, I am Maya!" Blaine started, "because Rhyan is a homophobe and he has never appreciated my existence! You see how uncomfortable he is around me and especially when you mentioned that Kurt was staying around for company. Hell, even Kurt noticed the awkward tension as he entered our house!" Blaine took in a deep breath and looked at Maya in the eyes, who was now crying and you could tell was hurt.

"I love Rhyan and you know I do! You're going to take a strangers opinion over someone you've known for over a year now?" Maya rebutted. She looked at Kurt and rolled her eyes, focusing back on Blaine. "Oh right, trust the fag because you're hoping that since you're the hero, you will be able to get some." If the situation wasn't awkward yet, it was definitely awkward now. Kurt froze on the side with a hand covering his mouth as he looked at Maya. She was looking at the floor and Blaine was glaring at Maya.

"Get out," Blaine said calmly.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine, I didn't mean to use those words-" she started but Blaine shook his head.

"You don't even see what Rhyan is doing to you; he's got you much more violent than you have ever been!" Blaine snapped. "Now get out of my room, now!" Blaine yelled, pointing towards the door.

Maya was hesitant but ended up obeying her brother. Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine and put his hand on his back. He could tell Blaine was teary eyed when he finally gathered the courage to look up at Kurt. He pulled Kurt in for a big embrace and started to let the tears fall out.

"Hey there," Kurt said making Blaine look at him, "it's ok, everything will work out," Kurt said in an attempt to reassure him. Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, my family has been a mess for so long. With my parents never home, it's only Maya and me," he started to explain. "Since then, Maya met this Rhyan guy, I assume for an attempt to be normal and feel wanted in the world, because I could only do so much. God, I'm such a screw up! I don't see why anybody could ever love me!" Blaine said, trying to pull away from Kurt, but he wouldn't let him. Kurt just put his hand up to Blaine's face and wiped away a tear.

"You might not be able to, but I do," Kurt told him. Blaine relaxed at those words as he looked up at Kurt.

"You mean that?" he asked. Kurt simply replied with a nod and a smile.  
>Blaine slowly moved his hand towards Kurt face, before moving it across his cheek. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he closed the gap between them.<br>"You are my hero Blaine Anderson," Kurt said softly and with that, Blaine slightly brushed his lips against Kurt. He pulled away to see if that was fine and then pressed his lips with more force in to Kurt's. Kurt kissed back as he put his hands behind Blaine's neck.  
>They pulled away after a few moments and just stared at each other. Blaine noticed the shade of pink that Kurt's cheeks turn and let out a soft laugh. Kurt joined in with a soft smile and took his hands away from Blaine.<p>

"Well I suppose I should be going," Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"No, please stay!" he told him with puppy dog eyes. Kurt frowned as he thought about Maya and Rhyan, but Blaine seemed to catch on to that fact. "Maya sleeps at Rhyan's most of the time anyways, it will just be us in the house," Blaine reassured him. Kurt bit his bottom lip and then looked at Blaine who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kurt knew he'd cave in so he tried to look away, but he could resist. He rolled his eyes and nodded and with that, Blaine knew that he'd feel safe tonight.


End file.
